


In the Kirisame's House

by PMoriya_Hartmann



Series: The Child in the Fog and Shower [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMoriya_Hartmann/pseuds/PMoriya_Hartmann
Summary: "Don't worry, I just wanna be with you."
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Series: The Child in the Fog and Shower [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649701
Kudos: 4





	In the Kirisame's House

“Welcome to the Kirisame’s Mansion, your Right Honorable.”

Rinnosuke stood in front of the gate of Kirisame’s property to welcome the shrine maidens. It was raining heavily outside; the Monsieur heard their arrival, walked out his library hurriedly and also Marisa who was playing toys in her room.

“Reimu!”

“Marisa!”

The two girls hugged each other. “It seems that you two had became very nice friend.” said the Monsieur, and to the shrine maiden, “I appreciate your generosity of taking care of my own daughter, your Right Honorable.”

“That doesn’t matter. Reimu would be very boring if she doesn’t have Marisa to accompany her.”

“We still have some guests to wait and lounges are available, your Right Honorable.” Said the Monsieur, “and Marie, you could play with Miss Reimu now.”

Not took too long, the rain stopped.

“Marisa’s home is so nice, big and beautiful!” said Reimu in an amazed tone with Marisa holding her hand, walk through the great house. “It doesn’t matter!” said Marisa happily.

They came to the courtyard and saw the huge plum tree that was planted in the yard.

“Marvelous.” said Reimu.

“Blossoms will come out in January and you are invited to see them.” said Marisa, “Come on, let’s go.”

Marisa took Reimu to her room and showed her toys and books. Reimu had never seen those toys, they are things like wooden tiger, clockwork frog, and even she got a Nintendo Entertainment System machine. “What’s this?” said Reimu with a curious view to the game stuff.

“That’s a Family Computer; Kourin sent that as a gift for me.”Marisa said, “That’s funny. But I want to show you this.”

Marisa pointed on her planetarium and telescope. Reimu measured the planetarium with eyes; it’s a black ball with many sign carved on it.

“When night fallen and the sky is clear,” said Marisa, “What the entire universe is like would be able to see through.”

Reimu treated Marisa’s stuff interested. Suddenly she said loudly, “Marisa is so awesome!”

“That’s nothing. You haven’t seen the coolest stuff I had!”

Reimu and Marisa sneaked into the Madame’s workshop quietly.

The air of the workshop was filled with strange smell of chemical potion. “Ugh.” Seen a snake specimen which was soaked in a glass jar full of special liquid, Reimu retched. There are many books and magical instruments placed in the workshop, and there are some strange plants placed in the vase.

Marisa and Reimu sat in front of the Madame’s working desk, and Marisa opened a thick book with bronzing text on the cover.

“Long long ago,” Marisa flipping the book and Reimu saw there are many weird pictures in those papers, “There was a philosopher who obsessed in a practicing, that’s make himself could touch stones to gold. This philosopher lived in seclusion, in the fjords of North Pole; practice his sorcery stuff day and night…”

“That’s alchemy.”

“Yes. That’s alchemy. But alchemy in China and Japan were for being immortal, he wants to make wealth... and some day he did it, made a sorcerer’s stone.”

“And then?”

“He finally made out the sorcerer’s stone which could make stone to gold. Unfortunately, he made a mistake that he became a golden statue himself. And now I want you to see this.”

Marisa put on her gloves, poured two pieces of potion to one glass beaker, and stirred them by a glass stick. Soon, there were some silvery precipitate appeared on the bottom of beaker. That’s silver powder.

“Wow.” Reimu was surprised that her tongue out. Marisa was satisfied, “But that’s nothing. Someday, I would make a real sorcerer’s stone…”

“Uh, Marisa, I think I don’t like this stuff…” Reimu interrupted.

“Okay. But don’t tell anyone about these things! Then watch this…”

“God blessed, you girls are here.” Suddenly, the door opened and the Monsieur standing at there. “Miss Reimu, your mother is leaving and may you get to her at the gate, okay?”

“Okay. Goodbye, Marisa.”

“Bye, Reimu.”

Reimu walked out but the Monsieur still standing at the door. “I think we gotta have some talk, Marie.”

“What, Papa?”

“How could you take her here? Don’t you know how dangerous?”

“What, Papa, here…”

“Anyway, this is your mother’s workshop. You could not come here or take somebody here without my or your mother’s permission.”

“What’s happening?” The Madame heard their voice and came.

“Well. Our daughter took Hakurei’s little shrine maiden to your place.” Said the Monsieur anxiously, “Whatever, it’s too dangerous that I can’t imagine what would happen if these two girls in the room broke something. The shrine maiden would blame it on me.”

The Madame didn’t say anything for a while. “Marie, just come out.”

When the night came, Marisa was rolling on her bed and couldn’t fall asleep. She waited for her parents and servants fell asleep, jumped out from the walls, ran on the streets of the town and reached the step trail between the human community and Hakurei Shrine. She ran along the trail, though she felt in the dark, there were a thousand eyes were watching on her from the bushes, but she still insisted to run into the shrine.

“Reimu!”

“Ah… That’s Marisa?” Marisa sneaked into Reimu’s bedroom and got into her bed.

“I come to stay with you.” Marisa whispers.

“That’s not good; you would be scorned by Mama for such reckless behavior!”

“Don’t worry, I just wanna be with you.”

“Okay, fine.” The two girls fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the third part of the Child in the Fog and Shower.  
> Anxiety showed by the Monsieur, not only he concerned about the safety of the girls, also he doesn't want anybody know what's inside the workshop. Magic isn't welcomed in the human society of Gensokyo and would bring bad reputation to the Kirisames. Also let the Hakureis know about these things may get the Kirisames suspicious for they are trying to get immortal but the Madame only kept that as a hobby?  
> Anyway, thanks for your reading.


End file.
